


Проверка на верность

by Andrevery



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrevery/pseuds/Andrevery
Summary: Гоша - простой студент, мечтатель. Адель - самая красивая и популярная девушка на курсе. Как получится, что они будут вместе и что из этого выйдет? Драма и отчасти трагикомедия.





	Проверка на верность

Первый курс

Всем привет! Меня зовут Гоша... хм, Георгий. Мне восемнадцать с половиной лет. Мама с детства говорила, что я особенный. Так говорят детям все мамы, я знаю. Никакой я не особенный, а так, простой, самый обычный. Хотя, может, и не совсем простой, кто же знает? У меня в голове столько разных мыслей и идей, которые просто невероятны! Я позже с вами ими поделюсь. Кстати, я мечтал стать кем-то великим и значимым, когда был маленький. Даже сейчас смешно. Я думал, что все будет отлично и мир пойдет мне навстречу, как в книжках классиков или фильмах по СТС. Ой, я что-то заговорился, меня вновь унесло.

Так вот, я уже студент. Где учусь? Это как бы «Университет гуманитарных наук» и различных философских вещей. Да, я не пошел в физмат - наверное единственное мое самостоятельное решение (родители хотели сделать из меня умного образованного человека с математическим складом ума, а не какого-то «пустоголового мечтателя», каким я являюсь). Как я выгляжу? Обычный парень с короткой прической, волосы коричневые (шатен). Глаза голубые, ну или серые, но мне больше нравится считать, что они голубые. Мой друг даже однажды спросил, не ношу ли я линзы, потому что у меня, по его словам, «удивительные светло-голубые глаза». Это было даже приятно слышать, но увы, однажды кто-то другой мне сказал, что они вовсе не голубые, а неприятно-серые. Да ну его! У меня голубые глаза и точка, а, может, и не точка.

Я очень неопределённый, как вы уже успели заметить, наверное. Да, я неуверенный и скромный, а еще часто говорю «да». Очень часто.

Была ли у меня девушка? Можно сказать была... в мечтах. Я любил ее всем сердцем за ее идеальность, выдуманную мной. (Это я и про девушку, и про идеальность). К чему я все это затеял? Сложно сказать, наверное нужно поделиться с кем-то. Я влюбился в девушку со своего курса! Зовут Адель, прямо как в «Алых Парусах», хотя там была «Ассоль», но имя «Адель» тоже волшебное. Красивая, милая, умная, стройная, поразительная, неповторимая и мне непозубаемая (придумывать новые слова - одна из моих извечных привычек), в общем, - мечта! Я с ней уже говорил пару раз. Какой сейчас месяц? Эм, апрель. Почему я начал историю с конца учебного года? Ну так начал, с кем не бывает. Так вот. Адель. Я с ней говорил четыре раза за восемь месяцев.

Первый - когда нас объединили в группу по этике (я сказал ей привет, а она мне ответила). Второй - на чтении доклада. Нам задавали вопросы и я случайно начал одновременно с ней говорить (это считается, не спорь). В третий раз (мой любимый) она попросила у меня ручку и сине-красный ластик, который может ее стереть, а потом поблагодарила (было классно). И четвертый - вчера, когда я наступил ей на ногу, она ойкнула и бросила в меня тетрадь по обществознанию - это был наш первый телесный контакт. Да, он считается за контакт, смотри: тетрадь принадлежит ей, она в ней пишет, потом она бросает ее, и эта тетрадь летит из ее руки мне в лицо, фактически, ее рука касается моего лица, только посредством тетради. Ну ладно, это ерунда. Зато завтра я верну ее тетрадь и извинюсь, сказав ей целое предложение: «Дорогая Адель, я прошу у тебя прощения за то, что посмел наступить на твою потрясающую ногу и причинил тебе боль, как физическую, так и духовную. Я сбил тебя с раздумий и вогнал твои мысли в хаос. Прости меня и возьми свою тетрадь обратно. Она как новенькая, я всю ночь держал ее в энциклопедии по скандинавской мифологии.»

На следующий день Гоша отдал тетрадь Адель, но та не стала слушать его длинное предложение после слов «потрясающую ногу». Гошу это очень расстроило.

Я такой дурацкий и странный! Я ей никогда не понравлюсь. Почему нельзя быть нормальным? Тогда я был бы не таким додиком. Вот за Адель все парни ухлестывают, потому что они тоже чувствуют, что она какая-то неземная, а может, они просто хотят с ней...ну того. Жуть! Она не такая, она никогда этим не по любви не займется. Я верю, что у меня с ней это когда-нибудь будет по самой сильной любви на свете! Ну вы поняли, и мы поженимся. Где я провожу время? Дома. Скучно мне частенько, даже не знаю почему. Я ищу смысл всему, вроде. Я ходячий сгусток нет, не энергии - комплексов. Я почему-то не могу считать себя равным ей.

Последним моим шансом был вечер «прощания» (мы отмечаем окончание курса, но я не пью.)

«Сейчас или никогда» - вспомнились слова Штольца. В моем случае это «Сейчас или через три месяца лета на втором курсе».

Я, разумеется, хотел сейчас, чтобы все лето провести с девушкой своей мечты! Я вхожу в актовый зал и вижу ее в самом ярком алом платье. Ах, да, я забыл ее внешне описать: рыжая с длинными, немножко вьющимися волосами, глаза большие и зеленые, как хлорофилл, ростом она где-то метр семьдесят, губы тонкие, черты лица идеальные, а еще она очень стройная. Короче говоря, если бы вы ее не увидели в жизни, то подумали бы, что она фейк из ВК, но это не так. Все самые красивые фейки из ВК блекнут перед ее умопомрачительной натуральной красотой. Играла танцевальная зарубежная музыка, я старался двигаться в такт. Даже песню вспомнить могу «La Tormenta De Arena» из «Трех метров над уровнем неба», мне очень она нравится, как и сам фильм. Вот я делаю руками и ногами романтично - нервные движения, которые вряд ли можно назвать танцем, но Адель посмотрела на меня! Да! Я не мог сдержать улыбки, я был счастлив.

Увы, после этого, взглядов Адель на мне замечено не было. Вечер подошел к концу, как и первый курс моей взрослый жизни.

 

Второй Курс

И снова всем привет, это Гоша. Возможно, вы думаете, что я неудачник - вы правы. Я и сам так думаю, а если бы не думал, то и не говорил, что вы думаете так, как думаю я. Я зануда, знаю. За тот год единственной моей «победой» была улыбка Адель на танцах. Я много думал и решил, что она улыбалась не по тому, что я милый или забавный, а потому что я убого танцую и это реально смешно. Мне уже девятнадцать лет, я точно не «Георгий», а «Гоша» или «Гошенька», как меня мама ласково называет. Я люблю сочинять рассказы, играть в интересные видеоигры. Я как мальчик, а точнее не как, а просто мальчик. Я не тот мужчина, кем являются большинство моих ровесников. Моя воображаемая девушка сменилась на воображаемую Адель: в моих фантазиях мы пара и ходим за ручку, целуемся иногда, посещаем театры, кино, музеи, сидим в ресторанах, ездим на пикники, гуляем ночью и встречаем вместе рассветы. Было бы чудесно! Какой сейчас месяц? Сентябрь, учебный год только начинается. Все лето я настраивал себя на решительные шаги, поэтому завтра я признаюсь Адель в своих чувствах, ну, или хотя бы скажу, что она мне нравится...

***

 

На следующий день Гоша был словно окрылен: его глаза сверкали каким-то блеском, походка была легкая, и он даже не слушал лекции по философии - его любимые.

«Георгий Белинский!» - грозно прогремел голос ректора по философии В. С. Мельникова.

Кажется, это меня вызывают. Я Гоша, а моя фамилия Белинский - как у критика. Я и забыл даже...

\- Белинский! Ты с нами? Ответь, кто ввел термин «Сверхчеловек». Я уже полчаса о нем говорю!

\- Ницше, кажется, - неуверенно ответил Гоша

\- Тебе кажется? А поведай-ка нам о «сверхчеловеке», я как раз перед тем, как тебя спросить об этом подробно рассказывал!

\- Ну, это можно сказать символ всей философии Ницше - то, чего нужно достичь, а человек - переходная стадия между животным и сверхчеловеком.

\- Неплохо. А может ли тогда человек стать животным? Деградировать, так сказать, - хитро спросил Мельников.

\- Сложный вопрос. Я полагаю, что да, потому что животная часть в человеке кормится его опустошенностью, следовательно, чем человек более опустошен, тем ближе он к животному, но превратиться в животное он не может физически, лишь духовно.

\- Белинский, да ты поэт. Я не говорил ничего об этом. Ты развил свою философскую концепцию...

Вся аудитория была шокирована мудрым ответом Гоши. Адель одобрительно на него посмотрела, а Гоша засветился еще сильнее.

После пары Гоша подошел к Адель, чтобы раскрыть перед ней свои чувства. Он долго не мог начать, но тут Адель первая спросила: «Как ты смог так ответить? Я пролистала весь учебник и в нем такого не было. У тебя какой-то крутой репетитор?»

\- Да, - машинально ответил Гоша.

\- Не дашь его номер? - спросила ничего не подозревающая Адель.

\- То есть нет, я другое тебе сказать хотел.

\- А что ты хотел мне сказать, Георгий?

\- Я тебя...

\- Что?

\- Я хотел сказать, что ты мне нр...

\- Что?

\- ...нравственно кажешься хорошим человеком, Адель, - убито закончил Гоша.

\- Спасибо, - девушка улыбнулась.

Гоша опять не смог преодолеть свои комплексы.

Через три недели всем студентам нужно было сдать курсовую, которую им дали в начале года.

Гоша придумал тему своей курсовой еще летом - "Модификация нейтральности" и начал работать над ней тогда же.

«Нейтрализованный образ воспринимается вне вопроса о существовании либо несуществовании его интенционального предмета. В качестве примера можно привести чисто эстетическое созерцание фигур на картине «просто как образов», сосредоточенное не на предполагаемых объектах, которые они изображают, а на них самих» - основная идея курсовой. Гоша брал за основу философию Гуссерля.

Думаю, это будет прорывом, и я смогу занять первое место среди потока, и тогда Адель обязательно обратит на меня внимание.

Так вышло, что Адель болела неделю, а Гоша стеснялся ей звонить. Когда она пришла за неделю до сдачи, оказалось, что она не успевает доделать свою курсовую. Гоша в благородном порыве отдает ей свою курсовую со словами "Это у меня была запасная, моя основная курсовая еще интереснее, не переживай». И вот Гоша остался без курсовой за неделю до сдачи.

Что сказать, шесть бессонных ночей и новая курсовая «Зверство и гуманность. Война на границе права и морали» готова. Эта курсовая была значительно меньше и слабее «Модификации нейтральности». Но ничего не поделаешь - любовь!

Курсовая, которую Гоша отдал Адель - «Модификация нейтральности», заняла первое место по оценкам жюри, а Адель выиграла место в «Союзе молодых талантов». Курсовая «Зверство и гуманность. Война на границе права и морали» заняла седьмое место, и Гоша ничего не выиграл.

Адель после церемонии награждения подошла к Гоше и поцеловала в щеку...

Гоша в тот момент был самым счастливым человеком на свете!

Отношения между Гошей и Адель начали потихоньку налаживаться. Их нельзя было назвать парой, пока что они были близкими друзьями, но Гоше хотелось большего.

Пришло время вечера «прощания».

Я тут. Это Гоша. Как мое настроение? Отличное! Адель считает меня своим другом, мы проводим с ней много времени вместе: я помогаю ей с учебой, а она учит меня играть в волейбол. Тот поцелуй в щеку она назвала «дружеским». Я все равно рад. Я хочу сегодня признаться ей в любви. «Сейчас или через три месяца лета», как я говорил ровно год назад. Я захожу в актовый зал - Адель еще не пришла.

Пока что мне нужно отвлечься и собраться с силами. Я столько раз пытался сказать ей, но все время у меня не получалось. В этот раз всё получиться. Попытаюсь танцевать - может поможет. Играет «On dancefloors» группы Metronomy. У нас на потоке все слушают малопопулярную музыку... А мне нравится, мелодия такая грустная и душераздирающая, а вместо припева играет что-то вроде печальной сирены - очень необычно. Я просто немножко двигаюсь, и никто на меня не пялится - видимо, так уже лучше. Входит Адель. Боже, как она великолепна! Ее воздушное голубое платье как будто создано для нее, а прическа у нее была «боб» (я потом в Интернете похожую нашел, это как современное каре, только отличается она отсутствием челки), ей она очень шла, как и любая друга прическа, впрочем.

\- Адель, я люблю тебя, - сказал Гоша и преждевременно покраснел.

\- Что ты сказал? Музыка просто очень громко играет, повтори, пожалуйста, - переспросила Адель.

\- Адель, я домой пойду, - расстроено «повторил» Гоша.

\- А что так рано? С тобой все хорошо? - удивленно спросила Адель.

\- Да, все в порядке, я просто устал, - ответил Гоша и пошел домой.

В этот учебный год я был не таким неудачником, как в прошлый - теперь мы с Адель хотя бы друзья, но я люблю ее и хочу быть ей больше, нежели другом. Надеюсь, на третьем курсе я смогу ей признаться в любви. Мечты...

 

Третий Курс

Всем привет, это, как вы уже догадались, Гоша. Мне не так давно исполнилось двадцать (в августе), по идее я уже должен наконец стать Георгием, но не могу. Я все тот же мальчишка и в поступках, и в чувствах. Нет во мне взрослого стержня. Единственное, что могло бы доказать мою взрослость, - щетина, которую мама заставляет меня сбривать. «What a shame!» - как бы сказал любой британский тинейджер. Мама говорила, что двадцать лет - это уже начало взрослого пути. Возможно она права. Главное, чтобы я смог признаться Адель, ведь уже третий год пошёл - тянуть дальше нельзя, иначе угожу прямиком во небезызвестную френдзону. А из френдзоны только один выход - смерть. Шучу, наверное, не очень смешно, правда? Вообще, со смертью шутить не стоит, это я так, подурачился. Какой сегодня месяц? Октябрь. Да, я уже месяц не могу ей признаться. Я решил поставить себе ультиматум: либо я признаюсь Адель в любви, либо я деградат человека, то бишь - животное (ничего более обидного я придумать не сумел).

На следующий день Гоша не смог ничего сказать Адель и стал считать себя животным. Адель заметила перемену настроения у Гоши и наконец-то (слава Небесам!) догадалась, в чём дело.

\- Гоша, ты меня любишь, скажи честно? - четко поставила вопрос Адель. Губы немножко дрожали, а глаза смотрели куда-то в сторону.

\- Люблю, Адель, тебя, - мучительно выдавил из себя Гоша.

\- И я тебя, Георгий, - договорила девушка.

Гоша засмеялся, начал прыгать и махать руками как ребёнок - было видно, что именно этого момента он ждал все двадцать лет. «Ты совсем не Георгий», - ласково заметила Адель и заулыбалась. «Ты бы знала, как сильно я тебя люблю! Я все отдам за тебя! Я готов умереть, воскреснуть, а потом снова умереть ради тебя!» - кричал в ответ Гоша. Его слова тронули Адель.

С этого дня они стали парой. Все сокурсники завидовали Гоше и очень часто подкалывали, но Гоше было плевать - он с Адель, а это самое главное. Он любил её и наслаждался этим. «Любить ее уже было великим счастьем. Наслаждение, из всех, что я мог бы испытать, говоря ей о своей любви, было ничтожным в сравнении с той божественной радостью, которую я испытывал оттого, что она просто существует на свете, а не является плодом моей фантазии», - думал Гоша.

Время шло, а Гоша все сильнее и сильнее погружался в омут любви. Он больше не видел жизни без неё. Она стала неотъемлемой частью всего, что было значимым для Гоши. Они с Адель встречали вместе рассветы, как и в мечтах.

Постепенно к Гоше стали относиться по-другому: однокурсники начали звать на вечеринки, а однокурсницы, часто просить помощи с учёбой, в их глазах Гоша стал Георгием Белинским - единственным парнем, кто смог завоевать Адель. В нём увидели ту красоту, которую излучала его душа. Гоша всем помогал, чем мог.

Близился вечер «прощания».

Приветствую! Знаете, я счастлив! Адель - моя девушка, а я (Гоша) - её парень! А я думал, что такое только в сказках бывает, ну или в юмористических сериалах типа «Зайцев+1». Мы вместе, мы пара! Она тоже меня любит! Любит!

Мы вместе с ней идём на вечер! За ручку! Все смотрят на меня с какой-то завистью, но уже не злой, а восхищенной. Я одет в чёрный костюм, под ним белая рубашка и фиолетовый галстук - Адель подарила. Она в свою очередь, одела тоже чёрное коктейльное платье. Она просто ангел! Играет «Shelter» группы «The XX». Мелодия какая-то рваная, как биение больного сердца. Сердца, разбитого любовью, в котором осталась большая дыра и вот как раз через неё и звучит это «биение». Мы танцуем с Адель вместе: я держу её за талию, а она обнимает меня за плечи. Время остановилось...

\- Гоша, а ты почему не позвонил? Мы с тобой дома так повеселились! Ты такой страстный! Позови Адель к нам - будет третьей! - выкрикивала громко подошедшая к нам разрушительница счастья Кристина. (Конечно, все это было ложью и ужасным розыгрышем бесчувственной дуры Кристины.)

Адель заплакала и дала Гоше пощёчину. Гоша стоял в недоумении. «Как? Как? За что? Почему? Нет! Как?» - он не мог ничего сказать, его буквально парализовало.

\- Адель, это все ложь! Кристина все выдумала! Стой!

Адель не оборачивалась. Гоша догнал её и повторил все это. Она поверила ему и обняла, но что-то в ней изменилось из-за этой раны. Ревность, подобно плесени, пронзала Адель изнутри. В ее голове появился план. Жестокий план, во время которого Гоша должен был испытать мучения и после умолять её на коленях простить его...

 

Проверка на верность

Наступило лето, а происшествие на вечере «прощания» не давало Адель покоя. Хоть они с Гошей и были вместе, и девушка ему доверяла, но заявления вроде «Мы с тобой дома так повеселились!" казались Адель очень странными. Девушка и подумать не могла, чтобы Гоша мог быть с кем-то кроме нее, учитывая какой Гоша мечтательный, и как сильно он хотел быть именно с ней. А Кристина и вовсе была бы ужасной парой для Гоши. Чтобы доказать себе, что Гоша не виноват, а заодно и устроить ему проверку, девушка придумала очень хитроумный план и решила привести его в исполнение.

На следующий день Гошу разбудил звонок. Парень автоматически взял трубку и вяло проговорил: «Да, я слушаю.»

\- Если ты не занят сегодня, то давай встретимся. Буду ждать тебя в парке, к десяти, - Адель повесила трубку.

Гоша был невероятно рад ее звонку, но в то же время его клонило в сон (всю ночь он гулял с Адель по Парку Горького, а потом, когда отвел ее домой, и она легла спать, писал ей любовное поздравление в честь юбилея отношений - половины года). Поэтому он вырубился и выронил телефон из руки. С телефона слетела задняя панель и батарея сдвинулась с места. Парень обеспечил себе долгий сон в тишине.

Сон Гоши

 

Ох, завтра я встречусь с Адель и снова увижу ее невообразимые глаза, милую улыбку. Я снова смогу прикоснуться к ней. Я снова буду счастлив! Я сплю? Или это я так думаю во сне? Да какая разница! Где есть Адель - там есть счастье. А здесь она со мной, вот, прямо передо мной. Я целую ее и обнимаю, прижимаю к себе и закрываю глаза - больше ничего не надо, и хоть Вселенная разорвется на части - мне нет дела до этого, пока Адель со мной рядом. Мы у меня дома, горят свечи с ароматом ванили - такой приятный запах, играет вальс из фильма «Мой ласковый и нежный зверь», я веду Адель под эту переливающуюся божественную музыку, мы кружимся и кружимся, шаг за шагом мы наслаждаемся друг другом, ее холодная рука в моей, и я держу ее за талию, а тем временем темп музыки ускоряется, и мы кружимся все быстрее и быстрее, мы достигаем состояния эйфории и слышим голоса ангелов, которые зовут нас к себе...

 

***

 

Адель ждала звонка одного из своих помощников, который должен был оповестить ее о приходе Гоши, но его все не было. Девушка уже начала волноваться. Неужели Гоша узнал о ее плане и теперь обидится на нее? Нет. Он доверяет ей полностью и слишком сильно любит ее. Адель набрала его номер. Короткие гудки. Надоедливый голос: «Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети». Ещё немного и девушка разбила бы свой айфон об землю, однако она не могла позволить себе подобных дикостей и продолжала ждать.

Неожиданно Гошу разбудил внутренний будильник - мол, что-то не так, сходи-ка посмотри. Первым делом парень бросил взор на часы. Пол одиннадцатого! Он уже опоздал на пол часа! Бедная Адель! «Как же я мог заставить ее, моего нежного ангела, ждать так долго?!» Гоша наспех оделся и уже собрался выходить, но вспомнил, что не взял телефон. Молодой человек вошел в комнату и понял, что стало причиной опоздания. Гоша быстро собрал аппарат и со скоростью света вылетел на улицу. За несколько минут парень добрался до парка. Благо, тот был неподалеку от его дома.

Гоша прибыл на условленное место и огляделся. Еще издали он увидел, что там никого нет. Но все же подошел проверить. Адель не было. Или это была чья-то глупая шутка, или Адель не дождалась его и ушла по какому-то очень важному делу. Гоша устало сел на скамейку и набрал ее номер. Занято. Гоша все-таки решил ждать чуда. Например, что Адель опоздала ещё больше, чем он.

Зазвонил телефон. Девушка моментально сняла трубку. «Он пришел?» Ее голос слегка сбивался и дрожал. Адель получила утвердительный ответ. Девушка облегченно вздохнула: «Начинайте действовать, но только как договаривались». Адель повесила трубку и ждала продолжения «розыгрыша».

Гоша совсем отчаялся дождаться или дозвониться до Адель. Рядом прошла какая-то незнакомая девушка. Она явно пыталась обратить на себя внимание. Парень удивленно и ошарашенно глянул на нее только после того, как она «случайно» толкнула его.

\- Привет, малыш. Что такой красавчик делает один в парке? - она игриво улыбнулась.

\- Я жду свою любимую девушку - Адель, вы меня с кем-то спутали, видимо, - парню стало страшно, ведь если бы Адель увидела это, то опять бы расстроилась.

\- Нет, я не перепутала! - произнесла девушка и, как бы ненароком, упала Гоше на колени, вырваться из ее «объятий» стало почти невозможно. Она пыталась обнять Гошу и поцеловать. Гоша не мог изменить Адель и всеми силами пытался уворачиваться от ласк какой-то озабоченной девушки. Тогда она решила использовать крайний метод: «Я знаю, где Адель». Гоша встрепенулся и невольно посмотрел на нее. Она воспользовалась случаем и схватила его. Парень пытался сопротивляться, но девушка явно была сильнее и тяжелее его, хотя выглядела такой худышкой. Девушка заткнула ему рот поцелуем. Со стороны это все напоминало страстную и взаимную любовь.

«Боже, что происходит? Зачем она пристает ко мне? А если Адель сейчас придет? Как я все ей объясню?» - стреляли мысли в его голове.

Несколько вспышек фотоаппаратом. Чик-Чик! Гоша встрепенулся и, наконец, смог выбраться из объятий «прилипалы». Девушка вскочила и отошла на пару шагов. К Гоше подошли его однокурсники.

\- Какие люди! Белинский! Ты изменяешь своей любимой? Ай-яй-яй! Георгий, а у нас тут фоточки интересные есть, - компания показывала на снимки, сделанные несколько минут назад.

\- Нет! Это все неправда! Она на меня накинулась! Отдайте! - закричал Гоша. - Игорь, Вадим, Костя, Дима, пожалуйста, удалите фото. Вы же знаете, что Адель для меня самое дорогое на свете, и что я даже при угрозе смерти ей не изменил бы! Пожалуйста! Я умоляю вас! Я все что угодно сделаю! Умоляю! Пожалуйста!

\- Нет, не отдадим ни за что, - ответил один из них.

Гоша закричал и заплакал, его глаза выражали отчаяние и обреченность.

\- Прошу!!! Не надо!!! Я все отдам!!! Я люблю Адель! Клянусь, что я не хотел целоваться с той девушкой! Клянусь собой!!! Клянусь сердцем матери и отца!!! Клянусь богом!!! Давайте я на крови поклянусь! Хотите я на колени встану?! - Гоша встал на колени и продолжал умолять, он кричал и рыдал, бился в истерике: Не-е-е-т! Аааааа!!! Я умоляю-ю-ю! Я прошу вас!!! Прошу!!!

Вдруг Гоша набросился на одного парня с фотоаппаратом и попытался отнять его. Гоша вцепился в его руки и всеми силами пытался отнять прибор, с помощью которого рушилось все, что было для него дорого. Но парни были явно сильнее его и их было больше. Камера переходила из рук в руки, так что Гоша бегал от одного к другому. Гоша не был похож на человека, его поведение было как у забитой собаки, если человек и мог деградировать, то именно от такого шока и боли.

\- Нет, сначала мы покажем их Адель!

\- Прошу, не делайте этого!

Гоша подпрыгнул и попытался выхватить камеру из рук, но парни только громче рассмеялись. Гоша достал свой телефон и деньги.

\- Вот, возьмите! Возьмите все!!! Только удалите снимки! Прошу! Тринадцать тысяч! Берите!!! Телефон стоит восемь!!! Ключи от дома?! Берите!!! Уносите все!!! Телевизор у меня большой!!! Вам понравится, ребята! Еще у меня дома есть кошелек со всеми сбережениями - там семьдесят тысяч! Клянусь! Все берите!!! - Гоша, словно обезумевший, протягивал им все, что было у него в карманах.

Парни в ответ только издевательски хохотали. Гоша совсем отчаялся и потерял чувство достоинства. Он не мог допустить, чтобы до Адель дошла эта ложь. Один из парней ударил его по рукам. Все «драгоценности» упали на землю. Но Гоше сейчас было все равно. Его шокировало и сводило с ума происходящее. «Пожалуйста, отдайте. Я прошу», - надорванным голосом умолял Гоша. Один из парней взглянул на него:

\- Ладно. Возьми.

Все удивленно посмотрели на него. Он протянул камеру Гоше, но перед самыми руками руками перебросил следующему и громко засмеялся. Всем понравилось и они, уже наперебой, предлагали парню камеру. Гоша рвал на себе волосы и яростно визжал.

\- Прошу вас, не надо! - он снова опустился на колени и принялся умолять их. Парням нравилось его унижать, а внутри Гоши теплилась надежда: «Отдайте, отдайте! Я люблю Адель! Люблю!» Гоша заметил Адель, наблюдающую за ними издалека. Возможно, она пришла к нему, а из-за парней стесняется подойти? Тут девушка заплакала.

«Что я наделала? Надо остановить их!» - промелькнуло в голове Адель.

«Почему она плачет? Неужели она все видела? Я докажу ей. Докажу всем!» - Гоша был вне себя от бешенства, ярости и боли.

Его руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Парень хотел ударить одного из них, а тот подставил ему подножку, Гоша упал и ударился об угол скамейки. Бедный юноша начал терять равновесие, его голова кровоточила. Он атаковал снова и снова, но камера летала довольно высоко. К тому же, у парня все расплывалось в глазах. Камеру поймал Костя, который был поменьше остальных. Гоша, как зверь, кинулся на него. Тот швырнул камеру и попал в голову Гоши, аппарат разбился, а на осколках осталась кровь. Гоша упал. Его губы и щеки побледнели. Парни ужаснулись от такого исхода и быстро отступили. К Гоше подбежала заплаканная Адель:

\- Прости меня, я знаю, что ты любишь меня, прости! Я люблю тебя! Ты самый лучший, Гошенька! Я люблю тебя!!! Гоша!!!

 

***

 

То ли мне снилось,  
Что я человек,  
То ли казалось,  
Что все позабылось.  
Я мотылек, я лечу,  
Я ничего не хочу.  
Свет для меня не цель -  
А центр существования.  
К нему я стремлюсь в никуда.  
К нему мое тело так рвется...  
Порвется и мертв,  
Безвинной мечтою живет идиот.

Здесь «Ideaot» - «идиот» от английского «idea» - «идея» => «идейный человек»

***

 

Прошу Вас забыть все печали.  
Время идти нам вперед.  
Жить по душе мы мечтали,  
Путь сквозь безумие - лед.

И пробираться с болью  
В дали далекие нам.  
Не подавиться солью  
Той, что ты вырастил сам.

08.08.2014


End file.
